Three Way War
by bacon818
Summary: Percy has decided he is tired of the god's ways. He goes to Canada to plan his attack against the gods, and Titans. Bad summary, and bad Title( Ill change it) sorry. Rated T for language. No pairing yet. Second fic.


**Hey guys this is Bacon818. I am really sorry for not updating but middle school is kind of stressful. Any way this is going to be a new story. Yes I know you will probably bitch at me about this, but I got an idea, and I'm going to write it before I forget. I'm not sure if this will just be an authors note but the plot will be in the summery. So ya. Oh and this will all be in Percy's POV. Oh and this takes place after The Titan's Curse.**

**Song I'm listening to, The One by Elana Seigman**

I can't believe I ever trusted the gods. I thought they were the good guys. Well I guess the world is not all black and white. So that's how I ended up here, in the forests of Canada, preparing for my next attack on the gods.

You see, I know the gods are not the so called "good guys", but the Titans are not much better. So I decided to start a three way war.

I know it is really risky doing this, but I won't go all out charging, no. I will go silent (as silent as I can be, which is not that silent) and do terrorist tactics. Like 9/11. If I am able to attack Olympus and destroy it, it will be a success.

But I have to plan it out real perfect. I need to blow Olympus sky high, but I also need to hit the Titans too, or the Titans will take control (I may have defected, but I still have some sense) and that will be real bad. Like real bad.

So anyway I'm here, trying to figure out how to make gunpowder with my piss (hey I heard it from one of Annabeth's rants) and I was really failing. Maybe I should just go to the nearest library and look it up (IT'S THE 21st CENTURY) on the internet. But unfortunately the nearest library, or the closest civilization is about a 50 mile trek, and I don't have a jeep. So that's out.

"arghhhhhhh!"

I should just give up. I will probably fail at making gunpowder. I should probably just focus on getting food.

Speaking of food, I'm starving. Kind of hard to do this if I get hungry every few hours.

I sighed. I picked up a hunting rifle (it had both mortal steel and clenstel bronze bullets) I was able to get from the camp armory before I left. Man it was hard. I took the camp's van. And I almost got blown to bits by Zues's lightning. I made though, I ended up stealing an abandoned truck and driving it for the rest of the gas left. I had to go the rest of the way on foot.

I shook my head. Who am I talking to? I started walking into the woods, away from my small camp I made for myself (of course for me, who else would I make it for?). I walked as silently as my LOUD FUCKING BODY could. I walked into a clearing seeing a deer right in front of my face. It look at me before trying to dash off. I put the sights of the rifle to my eyes.

"Say goodnight."

BAM

The mortal steel bullet fired from the barrel, and hit the deer right in the eye.

"BULLS EYE, okay bad pun" I said out loud.

I walked over to my prey to try and drag this 400 pound deer back to my camp.

I picked it up and started the long trek back ( hey it seemed long with a GODDAMN 400 POUND DEER ON MY FUCKING BACK!).

4 months later.

I had finally got the gunpowder thing to work after I stole several books, each took me a week to read because of my dstyryltity(bet you ten bucks I spelled that wrong) and ADHD. Finally I got it to work, and was finally able to start my production of my bombs, using makeshift fuse from a nearby junkyard I found about 20 miles away.

You got to love horses, and chariots (even though it was invented by Athena). They make life so easier. Well so do cars.

I so far have no idea what is going on with the Titan war, but I will try and strike soon. I am really surprised I survived this far, but I bet I'm not on the top of the list, as the Titan war still rages on.

And I'm in Canada, so I should be harder to find, should be.

As much as I hate to admit it, I'm going to need help. I'v been going insane with little to no human contact, and I know I can't do this solo. I will need some way to get reinforcements.

Maybe I should try moving. California? San Francisco?I know Demigods should not go there because of the Titans, but this will be a perfect way to get gossip on whats going on during the Titan war.

Perfect idea. I started to pack my and ready the horse. Little did I know there would be more than just Titans.

**Ohhhh foreshadowing. Anyone who has read Heroes of Olympus can guess it. Speaking of Heroes of Olympus, House of Hades if coming out tomorrow. I am so excited. But I have to go through about 7 hours of school, then 2 hours of ultimate Frisbee practice. It's going to be real hard to survive tomorrow. Anyway I am NOT, a good writer. And I barely edited this. So it will suck. Anyway I will update my other story, but I keep on forgetting I finished my homework early, so I spent my time making this story. Anyway don't expect me to touch this site for the next day or two, I will be reading House of Hades. I will still check my email though, so feel free to PM me or comment if you liked it, and any suggestions. Anyway so thank you for reading this very long authors note, and for checking this out. Thanks to all of you.  
**


End file.
